Angel of Gravity
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Where was she? How did she get here? Her body hurt and her head pounded as she lay on the cold floor, she faded to black as the sound of footsteps reached her.


Hello and welcome! This is actually a Digimon/Gravity Fall's crossover.

SUMMARY: Where was she? How did she get here? Her body hurt and her head pounded as she lay on the cold floor, she faded to black as the sound of footsteps reached her.

This is also a crossover with my Digimon story 'Digimon Adventure 02!' where Davis, his sister and my Oc's can turn into Digimon. Go give the story a quick read over and you'll get the gist of it, basically, this is linked to after that story but with two more Oc's added in.

 **Note** : This will not be actually related to the story this is just a spin-off that I thought of for a crossover idea.

I do NOT own Digimon or Gravity Falls, just my story idea! And my Oc's!

off we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: An Accident (Prologue)

"It had all started so simply," A female voice echoed through the darkness.

"How did I end up like this? _"_ The voice said as a small light pierced the darkness.

"It was nice for a while," The light grew.

"Until _he_ showed up, and the peace shattered," The light grew bigger and brighter.

"He was my friend at first, then, _that_ day happened," The light was so bright now and pushed the darkness away.

"I should start from be beginning, it will make much more sense to you," The voice said as the light exploded.

"My story starts with an accident, an accident that lead me to where I am now," The voice said as the light shatters and merges with the darkness.

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"Ugh," A female voice groaned as she twitched in pain.

Her eyes slowly open to show sky blue eyes, her fair skin covered in scratches and cuts with dirt clinging to her clothing and hair. Her hands twitched as she tried to move only to groan in pain. Her eyes looked around as she tried to make sense of what happened.

Where was she? How did she get here? Her body hurt and her head pounded as she lay on the cold floor, she faded to black as the sound of footsteps reached her along with a worried voice.

 _"Look out!" A voice yelled as a blast and claws struck her._

 _"AHHHH!" She yelled in pain as she was sent to the ground, her armor and wings damaged._

 _"Leave them alone!" A male voice yelled as a loud explosion went off followed by a flash of blue light._

"AH!" A yell rang out as she awoke from her dream, no, flashback.

"My head, ow, oh! It hurts," She said sat up holding her head letting her shoulder length brown hair fall down as a towel fell into her lap.

' _A towel? It's slightly wet_ ' She thought fighting off the head pain and picking the towel up before looking around.

She was in a room, it was cosy and homely if a little messy. She saw a few cans around the room saying 'Pitt-cola' and a few business stuff, a TV sat in front of a chair.

' _Where am I?_ ' She thought before tensing up as footsteps reached her ears.

She watched as from the doorway to the room came an old man, he was in a pair of boxers with a tank top and glasses, he was holding a can which he was taking a sip from before seeing her and doing a spit take.

"*Cough* You're *Cough* awake!" He said hitting his chest before throwing the can over his shoulder and walking over to her.

"How are you feeling kid? You were pretty roughed up when I got to ya," He said as she watched him.

"I'm feeling sore and my head hurts but otherwise I'm fine," She said while glancing down at her bandaged hands and lower arms.

"That's a relief, you've been out for almost two days, oh, I'm Stan Pines owner of this place," Stan said as he held out his hand to her.

"I'm Ayame Hisako, thanks for helping me," Ayame said with a smile as she reached over and shook his hand.

Unknown to the both Stan and Ayame, this was the start of a beautiful friendship and an adventure.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it! Next chapter will be up soon.

I'll let you guys guess what her digimon form is, also my second Oc will be appearing in the next chapter too.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
